He Loves MeHe Loves Me Not
by Princess of the Cupcakes
Summary: Cutesy Fluffiness. I had to change the rating for future chapters. I already have the ending written, I just have to write the stuff in between. :
1. Sneaky, Sneaky

**_Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER is my real name...nah, if I said that I'd be going to the special place in hell for liars. :)_**

I sat in our meadow, pulling flower petals one by one. "He loves me…he loves me not...he loves me…" A slight breeze blew and a smell that can't be described hit me, make me a little dizzy. I shook my head and laughed quietly, a sound I knew he loved.

"Hi, Edward," I said without turning around. He was sitting next to me in an instant, staring at me with a shocked and confused expression on his face. We sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke.

"How did you know it was me?" I smiled and answered his question.

"Well, silly, we've been together for a while now, you're my fiancée," I paused and wiggled the fingers of my left hand for emphasis and dramatic effect, "and nobody else smells the way you do." Edward's eyes got as big as dinner plates and confusion seemed permanently etched on his perfect features.

"What? Well…what do I smell like?"

"Well…" I had to think for a minute. "Well, take all of the best smells in the world, multiply it by like, 50 billion, and the end result is a fraction of what you smell like."

He looked pensive for a moment.

"Hmm...Well, I guess it's nice to know I can't sneak up on you, anymore; you'll smell me first. What are you doing, anyway?" I looked down and realized I was still pulling flower petals.

"…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…" Edward put his head in his hands with a sigh. After a few seconds, he raised his head and sighed again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are absolutely ridiculous. That question can be easily answered without the use of that flower."

Without warning, Edward was kissing me senseless, not that I was complaining. In between kisses he would whisper, "I love you…I love you more…I love you…l love you more…"

My flower lay forgotten beside me and I decided now would be a bad time to tell Edward I only knew he was behind me because the wind was blowing.


	2. The Plan

**_This story was gonna be a oneshot in the beginning, but the next thing I wrote sort of went with it. Anyway, you've gotta read the first one for this to make even a little bit of sense. I think it's bad, but whatever. I'm always hard on myself, so it only matters what you guys think. :)_**

Edward and I had come home from our meadow when an idea hit me. Needless to say, Alice and Rosalie were waiting on the porch when we pulled up. In a rare act of grace and pure luck, I somehow managed to get out of the car and up the steps before Edward _and_ without tripping once. It was rare because it was never going to happen again.

Ever since we had started dating, Edward had always managed to dazzle me without trying. Of course, sometimes he did it on purpose, but I loved him anyway. I turned around to see him shocked at my speed and gracefulness, and Rosalie and Alice snickered. "Sorry, love. I know how much you like catching me, but I really need to talk to Alice and Rosalie. But don't worry, I'll see you later." I blew him a kiss before the girls and I went upstairs.

Rosalie and I had been getting along lately, which made Edward ecstatic. She finally treated me as a sister, and it was genuine, too.

Of course, Alice had seen what I was going to do the minute the idea hit me. She and Rosalie promised to keep their thoughts hidden from Edward s long as I let them do my hair and makeup on the last night of my surprise.

Ugh.

A/N): **_Sorry guys, that it's so short. I've got a lot going on lately, and I should probably be writing the 10 page research paper I need to do that's due next Monday...oh, well. Anyway. I'm halfway done with the next chapter so it'll probably be up by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. The next chapter will reaveal what Bella's plan is and what she does on the first day. Review please!_**


	3. Let the Games Begin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to the feeling of an ice cold finger running up and down my arm. I gasped and rolled over into the arms of my love. "Hah. "

Okay, I was confused. "What did you 'hah' for?"

"I scared you and you didn't catch me first." His triumphant smile was about as bright as the sun.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't scared in any way, shape, or form, that I was just cold, so I just smiled. "Yep. You got me." The look on his face made me a little suspicious; I think he could tell I was faking it. So I quickly changed the subject. "I need a human moment."

I made to get out of the bed, but Edward wouldn't let me. "Edward. Let go."

"Bella," he whined.

I sighed. _My fiancée, who just so happens to be 106, is acting like a 5 year old. Good grief._ "Edward. I have things planned for today and if you don't let me out of this bed, I may just have to force you to let me go."

This seemed to capture his attention. "And just how do you plan to do that?" he asked with that smirk on his face. He seemed to think he had won, but he had no idea how wrong he was. I had just enough wiggle room to reach over to the nightstand and grab my phone. Emmett picked up on the first ring.

"Emmett – Edward won't let me get out of the bed and I need your help." Of course he had something dirty to say, but he was over in a flash. Edward seemed shocked when Emmett had him in a headlock as I walked to the bathroom. "I told you I would get out one way or another."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I left Charlie a note the next morning telling him I would be spending the weekend with the Cullens. I didn't think he'd mind; he'd probably go on a fishing trip with his buddies.

Edward, Emmett, and I got into Edward's Volvo and made it to his house in record time. Edward, however, was not happy. He had a scowl on his face and was silent the whole ride. I got out of the car and purposely tripped, just so Edward would have a reason to catch me; this seemed to cheer him up…until Rose and Alice came outside. I kissed Edward and the three of us ran inside. We got straight to work because we had planned a surprise for Edward – a scavenger hunt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alice, Rose, and I wanted this to be easy, but challenging. So our clues required him to stay in the house and also to venture out. The girls had gotten the rest of the family to keep Edward busy so we could pull this off. We snuck into Edward's room while he was distracted and left a single rose on his pillow with a note:

_Edward –_

_**Life's not the amount of breaths you take; it's the moments that take your breath away.**_

_You will find your first clue in the least used room in the house. Only one can be found here on a regular basis._

All we needed to do know was get his attention. Alice carried me into Edward's room and held me on her back. She counted to three and I screamed at the top of my lungs. As quick as we had come, we disappeared. I could hear Edward's worried voice, "Bella?"

Silence.

Then all of a sudden we heard a loud "What?"

Let the games begin.


	4. Dumb as a Box of Rocks

**Disclaimer: If I said I was Stephenie Meyer then I would be lying and I would be sent to that special place in Hell where people who claim to be Stephenie Meyer go. **

Somehow Alice had set everything up so we could watch Edward on his "hunt" without being seen. We watched him grumble all the way downstairs and into the living room where he flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. "I need help," he mumbled. Emmett and Jasper had already been filled in on the plan so they were ready to help…in Emmett's case, to hinder.

"Well, what do you need help with?" asked Jasper.

"Apparently I'm hunting for something." Edward replied.

"Didn't we just get something to eat?" chimed in a confused Emmett.

Jasper, ever helpful, answered, "Not that kind of hunt. It's a scavenger hunt."

Edward's eyes shot open and he was instantly suspicious. _That's my Edward_, I thought. "How did you know it was a scavenger hunt?"

"You need help _hunting_ something and you have a piece of paper in your hand so I'm assuming that's your first clue." Jasper was good. Very good.

Edward was still skeptical, but he needed help, so he caved. "The first clue is: _You will find your first clue in the least used room in the house. Only one can be found here on a regular basis._

"'The least used room in the house…'" Emmett mused aloud. "The bathroom?"

Alice, Rose, and I snickered. Edward and Jasper looked at him like he was crazy before Jasper said, "Well, he's not wrong. We barely ever go in there." In a flash, the boys had checked every bathroom in the house. "I don't know where else we can check," Edward sighed.

The girls and I decided this was taking too long so I nonchalantly walked past them and into the kitchen. Edward didn't miss it. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, my voice and octave higher than normal. Edward's eyes narrowed. "I just got hungry, so I came to make a sandwich." I stayed in the kitchen for about 10 minutes and walked back out with a sandwich in hand. "You boys have fun," I said with a smirk, walking up the stairs.

It took them a good five minutes before it hit them. The three pale beauties raced to the kitchen to find the second rose sitting on the kitchen table. Of course Emmett had to have his two cents. "I can't believe we missed that. Bella's always in the kitchen!" Edward growled at this. "Not that she eats a lot or anything…" Emmett quickly amended.

Edward just shook his head. "And I thought I knew so much about her…"

Jasper was trying to get them back on track. "Okay, okay. Your emotions are working my nerves. What's the next clue?"

_Well, it took you long enough._

_**True love starts somewhere.**_

_Find the place where the first day of the rest of our lives began. You should figure this one out relatively quickly. Even __Emmett's__ not that slow. _

"Hey! I'm not slow at all!"

"Yeah, right, Emmett," Jasper teased.

Edward's face was the epitome of relief. "Okay. I know this one."

"Road Trip!" Emmett shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie, Alice and I piled into Alice's Porsche as soon as the boys were out of sight. "They took forever to figure out the first one didn't they?"

Rosalie snickered. "I knew Emmett was dumb as a box of rocks, but not Edward and Jasper, too."

We tried to contain the laughter, but it didn't work so well. The car was filled with our laughter. We got to the meadow before the boys did and hid in the trees. The three of us waited in silence for the boys to get there and find their next clue.


	5. Fun & Exciting

_**DISCLAIMER: Can't I pretend, just this once? No? Okay, fine. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah. Now I'm depressed. **_

The boys _finally_ made it to the meadow, right as Alice, Rosalie, and I were arguing about whether or not to call them.

"We can't call them," I said. "Then they'll _definitely_ be suspicious and they'll know something's going on, especially Edward."

"Well, they're taking too long," was Alice's argument.

Just as I was opening my mouth to respond, I heard the musical voice of my love.

"Okay, we're here. I don't know what we're looking for, but we're here."

Jasper thought for a moment before he spoke. "Well, there's obviously something special about this place, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Well," Emmett snickered, "did you guys do anything "_fun_" or "_exciting_" here?"

3 things happened at once: Emmett was flung across the meadow, Alice and Rose snickered, and I blushed to my fingertips. Unfortunately, we drew attention to ourselves. Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked in our direction. Deciding that he didn't see anything, he turned back to his brothers.

"Bella and I have done lots of stuff here…no, not that Emmett!" He had obviously seen what his brother was thinking. In a second, Edward and Emmett were wrestling on the ground.

"Hey, Edward? You and Bella didn't happen to carve your names on a tree, did you?"

Edward was back at Jasper's side in a heartbeat. "Yeah, we did. Why?" Jasper's answer was simply to point to a nearby tree. The three vampires made their way over and when they were right in front of it, Edward's face lit up. "Oh, Yeah. Bella thought it would be cute to leave her mark on the world." In Edward's elegant script, elegant even on a tree, the words were clearly written:

_Bella & Edward_

_Forever and Always_

Emmett suddenly looked down near his foot. "Hey! Look what I found!"

There, at his feet, was a 3rd rose. Edward picked it up, sniffed it, and added it to the growing collection of roses in his hand.

"I think I should be the one to read the clue," Emmett announced, "since I'm the one who found it."

Edward just shook his head. "Not a chance. She's my fiancée, so I get to read it."

"Okay _children_, quit arguing and just read the next clue." I'm pretty sure Jasper could feel the love I had for him at that moment. He was a lifesaver.

_**A friend is always good to have, but a lover's kiss is better than angels raining down on me**_.

_The most __amazing__ date of my life._

"What?" Edward said. "Okay, I'm officially confused."

"Well who else has she dated?" Jasper asked.

"No one. Bella told me I was her first boyfriend."

Emmett had a sudden revelation. "What if she's cheating on you? What if you weren't supposed to know and she accidentally let it slip?" Edward's head snapped to Emmett with a murderous gaze. The phrase "If looks could kill…" came to mind. Unfortunately for Emmett, if Edward's looks couldn't kill, his hands could. In the blink of an eye, Edward had pinned Emmett to the ground and was beating the living daylights out of him (**A/N: no pun intended, although it was hilarious XD**).

"How could you even think that about my Bella?! She's the sweetest, most loving, kind, caring, most beautiful, amazing and forgiving girl in the world! She wouldn't do that!"

"Okay, okay," Emmett surrendered. "Jeez, I'm sorry. It was just a thought."

"Well, don't think it anymore."

Jasper came to the rescue once again. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of our systems. Edward, where's the most special place you've taken Bella?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I don't know. It doesn't matter where we go; as long as I'm with Bella, everywhere is special." He was so sweet sometimes. His words made me melt like an ice cream cone left in the sun. Rose and Alice had to physically restrain me from blowing our cover and running out to kiss Edward senseless. He closed his eyes in thought as he remembered that night.

"I had just gotten her in the car after those…people…tried to hurt her." We both shuddered at the memory. "I was pissed off beyond all belief, and I asked Bella to distract me. I thought she was going to go into shock, so I took her to…"

Edward's eyes shot open and he ran back to the Volvo, Emmett and Jasper following behind in confusion. Once they were gone, I looked at the girls. "Well that was interesting. I can't wait for this thing to be over. I want to kiss him so badly." Alice and Rose smiled wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry. You will," they said.

"Now," continued Rose. "If we want to beat them there, we should probably go."

And so, off we went.

**_Sorry it's so short guys. I've had so many other things going on. Ugh. But, you'll be happy to know that I am 3/4 of the way done with the next chapter, and I'll probably post it tomorrow, Friday morning at the latest. It's pretty obvious where they're going, but any guesses?_**


	6. Don't Hate Me!

I'm so sorry you guys. I have the next 5 chapters written but I have ABSOLUTELY no time to type them up. I'm a double major in Biology AND Chemistry and my free time is spent studying. But don't worry; this story is nowhere near done. I couldn't forgive myself if I just abandoned it. So, never fear my faithful readers! I shall return.

To tide you over, go read my other story, "It's A Cat." It made me giggle the whole time I was writing it. Luv you guys! X)


End file.
